Sous la soutane du moine
by F0etus
Summary: One shot en quatre volets. Le titre en dit long. Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort...
1. Le moine rit

**Sous la soutane du moine…**

* * *

**Auteur** : F0etus

**Genre** : Gensomaden Saiyuki / Shonen aï -- One Shot en quatre volets

**Rating** : Je pense que le NC-17 est excessif mais… D'un autre côté est-ce que tous les gens qui tomberont là par hasard auront l'esprit assez ouvert pour ne pas y voir une apologie à la polygamie ? Mdr ! NC-17 donc !

**Couple** : HakkaïXSanzoXGokuXGojyo

**Avertissement** :

_Zero_ : Me revoilà ! Ça y est je suis étudiante et tout, et je vous reviens avec un BBB (Berk, Bof, Bateau) ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi écrire ça m'a manqué comme pas permis alors je me suis laissée tenter par un ptit OS bien mièvre!

_Ouno_ : Devrait pas y avoir de spoil, ouvert à tous les fans, même les plus récents initiés ou ignorants complets !

_Deuzio_ : Mieux vaut se répéter que de ne pas avoir assez prévenu la catastrophe. Oyez, oyez braves gens, qu'on se le dise, ceci est un méchant OS qui met en scène une relation entre quatre hommes (que Bouddha me pardonne cet emploi pour certains cas inapproprié ), cela dit, je n'ai pas tapé dans le sex, drug and Rock n' roll. Y a juste un 'tit peu de sake, mais pas de lemon (bouhouhou :'(), pas plus que de scénario solide d'ailleurs --' ! Alors bon, c'est cliché dans une époque où l'homosexualité est sensée être reconnue comme ce qu'elle est, à savoir de l'amour, mais quand je me remémore le récent battage de cette campagne de pub dans le métro je préfère tout de même mettre les points sur les i… Je ne m'enferme pas dans les romances d'homme pour renforcer une marginalisation sur laquelle tout le monde crache, si vous avez un problème avec l'homosexualité allez vous faire pendre ! Luv U all ! -F0e-

**Disclaimer** : Tu penses bien lecteur, si j'étais Kazuya Minekura ou encore la présidente des studios Pierrot, y aurait pas tant de problèmes que ça !

**Des bisous** : À tous les gentils bérénices (nota bene : c les gens pour moi les bérénices ;x) qui me liront, à Ayame Taishou (désirez-moi) qui n'aime pas le yaoi, surtout depuis qu'il sait que des fans ont osé collé Sasu et Naru ensemble (Bwahahaha), et surtout, surtout, à tous les fans de Saiyuki qui ne se formalisent pas à l'idée qu'on prête des relations plus poussées aux quatre bishos !

* * *

Acte Premier

ou

"Le moine rit…"

¯'°º:º°'¯

- C'est quoi ton problème bonze pourri ? Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans l'expression "tomber amoureux" ? C'est tomber ou amoureux ?

Il y avait des heures que l'orage couvait…

L'espace qui s'amoindrissait entre les combats, et la fatigue accumulée au cours des dernières semaines leur pesaient à tous. C'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans un village, la première fois depuis des jours qu'ils retrouvaient un semblant de civilisation et qu'ils mangeaient à leur faim. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'il se mette pleuvoir…

- Ho, et me regarde pas comme si t'allais me descendre, t'as peut-être la rage mais c'est pas de ma faute à moi si tu marches trop droit pour tomber de cette façon…

Deuxième assaut en moins d'une minute…

Hakkaï avait noté, au sujet des personnes desquelles ont dit qu'elles ne mâchent pas leur mot, qu'elles avaient par un mystérieux coup du sort, généralement tendance à viser juste… Bigrement juste en fait, suffisamment juste pour faire se déplacer des montagnes de sérénité et envoyer valser d'une pichenette la colère d'un Goliath… Mais il avait placé la mèche en évidence trop longtemps pour ne pas s'attendre à ce qu'un jour quelqu'un l'allume.

Plongée dans un silence pénible, l'auberge ne reprit vie que lorsque la serveuse surgit des cuisines dans son court tablier vert, les bras chargés de plats brûlants.

L'homme étant de nature changeante, et, surtout plus enclin à satisfaire ses besoins primaires qu'à débattre autour de l'amour, on quitta bien vite des yeux les quatre étrangers pour revenir sur les attributs généreux de la gentille serveuse, et sur les fumets alléchants des mets qu'enfantait la porte interdite aux personnes étrangères au personnel. Faire étalage de son aptitude à chercher la merde avait beau être l'activité en vogue numéro trois dans le top cinquante du beauf moyen, passé une certaine heure on met le tout en direction assistée et l'estomac ou la queue se chargent du reste ; C'est selon, vous dirait Hakkaï.

Gojyo, affalé sur sa chaise, comme une courtisane sur sa banquette de boudoir, tira une profonde bouffée de nicotine sur l'infâme cigarette et ferma les yeux, un sourire décontracté méchamment placardé à son visage satisfait…

- Et ben alors mister Freez ? J'ai fait mouche ?

Terrorisé par l'audace sans borne du kappa, Goku n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de se coincer l'articulation de la mâchoire sur cette position ridicule. Bien sur il avait l'habitude ; il était le plus jeune, le plus con, le plus enclin à ne rien comprendre et aucun des trois autres ne prenaient jamais vraiment le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il fallait dire ou ne pas dire, mais il savait toujours quand s'arrêter. Là où il différait du kappa, c'était bien dans sa peur indicible d'affronter un Sanzo après l'avoir poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Le tabou lui, n'avait de cesse de toujours approfondir le vice comme on racle obstinément la chair sur un os.

Il y avait des choses sur lesquelles, d'un accord commun bien que muet, on savait qu'il fallait s'abstenir. Ils portaient tous les quatre en eux la douleur et le poids quotidiens de blessures, plaies aux âges et aux circonférences différentes, mais qu'ils ne s'amusaient jamais à gratter comme une cicatrice mal refermée. L'incapacité littérale de Sanzo à exprimer ses sentiments était le sujet prohibé le plus en tête de liste, juste devant sa sexualité toujours indéfinie et son flegme suspicieux face aux charmes féminins. Ces sujets n'étaient pas censurés plus pour leur caractère épineux que le périmètre de sécurité qu'imposait leur mention.

Les mains détendues, posées à plat sur ses genoux en parfait angle droit, Hakkaï se contenta de soupirer en reposant son verre de saké. Lui, la suite il la connaissait, alors il s'autorisa un sourire discret en songeant qu'il n'était pas trop tôt. Parce-que oui, Hakkaï avait beau être silencieux, pondéré et de nature effacée, ça ne l'empêchait pas de manipuler plus de quatre vingt dix pour cents de leurs rixes incessantes, et l'occasion de mener à bien le plus grand projet de son existence se présentait enfin. En réalité il n'y croyait pas tant l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui était aussi parfaite qu'inattendue. Peut-être ses intentions au premier abord semblaient-elles froides et égocentriques mais… En fait elles l'étaient profondément, quoique plutôt tendrement égoïstes…

Les mots du tabou qui avaient claqués dans l'air avec une puissance sonore si exacte et une portée sadique si justement atteinte, flottaient encore au dessus de la table comme le silence significatif des suites d'une mauvaise blague.

L'impardonnable avait était libéré de sa prison rouge ; L'intraitable démon de la frustration aveugle s'était saisi de la langue du tabou pour la énième fois depuis le début de leur voyage… A cela près que c'était la fois de trop. La fois qui changerait radicalement leur petite vie tranquille…

Mais ça, personne hormis Hakkaï n'était censé s'en douter une seule seconde.

La vérité visqueuse du secret numéro un que Gojyo venait de faire voler en éclat, cette justesse écœurante, formulation on ne peut plus explicite de ce que personne n'osait jamais dire tout haut, le tout de cette évidence trop laide pour être regardée en face s'abattit sur Sanzo...

Et pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps c'est vrai, il ne répondit rien.

Un lourd grillage à la maille serrée voila l'aurore de son regard, étouffant le mauve excessif de ses yeux déterminés comme une épaisse couche de neige. Il se leva avec une lenteur calculée, un douceur froide d'automate mutilé. Les pieds de sa chaise en métal raclèrent le carrelage terre de sienne dans une longue plainte agonisante, alors que la pression de ses genoux qui se dépliaient la repoussaient sur le sol irrégulier.

Ses épaules noueuses dans le prolongement de ses clavicules trop creuses, le mouvement de balancier de ses bras trop grands le long de ce corps trop mince et trop musclé, enfin, les longues mains brunies par le tabac entre le majeur et l'index que dissimulaient les manches trop amples de sa robe ; En cet instant, tout dans sa posture l'ornait d'une fragilité nouvelle qui arrachait de lui, comme un organe encore chaud et palpitant, la haine que trahissait inlassablement son aura.

Cette fragilité démentielle était certainement la dernière émotion que les trois autres auraient imaginé voir un jour émaner du bonze. Elle était tellement blanche qu'on aurait dit une immense et horrible nappe d'eau limpide dans le désert instable et vierge du cœur de Sanzo. Sur lui, cette tache blanche propre à l'innocence était une insulte infamante, elle était abominable et répugnante, elle apparaissait comme une malformation qui n'aurait pas dû être révélée.

Les épaules toujours droites et fières du grand moine Sanzo ployèrent tragiquement, presque avec résolution, secouées de brefs sursauts convulsifs et nerveux. Il riait le moine…

Son visage plongea vers le sol.

Le protecteur du sutra abdiquait devant toute une assemblée… L'amertume de ses yeux secs ne parvint même pas à lui offrir le justificatif touchant des larmes, le roc impitoyable qu'il était se fissurait aussi égoïstement qu'il s'était construit. Sa bouche trop fine qui ne souriait jamais blanchit en s'étirant avec chagrin, et le rideau fluide de ses cheveux blonds quitta ses oreilles pour venir dégouliner autour de son visage anguleux comme une coulée de miel homogène et sucrée.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour disparaître de la scène. De toute façon quel autre choix s'offrait à lui ? S'il ne s'était pas retiré, sans doute aurait il éclaté en sanglots, des sanglots secs et monstrueux, des sanglots à l'image de l'être qu'il était, corrompus et dépourvus de toute émotivité…

- Okay Gojyo… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris là ? Demanda Goku, la moue de son visage espiègle partagée entre la perplexité et l'irrépréhensible inquiétude que lui inspirait l'état du moine.

- Il me fatigue, répondit le tabou sans lever les yeux vers son cadet. Sa gueule d'amour, ses silences pesants, ses remarques de merde rares et acides qui ponctuent mes phrases comme si j'avais rien compris à la vie… Je sais qu'il a raison, mais bordel, est-ce qu'il ne peut pas essayer d'adopter le point de vue d'un mec normal une fois dans sa putain de vie ?

- En fait… Non, et tu le sais très bien, intervint Hakkaï avec un sourire indulgent.

- Tu fais chier le kappa, tu tombes amoureux trois fois dans la soirée alors pourquoi t'as cherché à blesser Sanzo de cette façon là précisément ? Sérieusement tu peux me dire ? T'es un pervers, c'est de notoriété publique alors on te charrie vite fait avec ton érotomanie, Sanzo est un moine qui fume et qui boit alors si tu veux le chambrer cantonne-toi à son statut d'épave… A ce que je sache il n'a jamais fait d'allusion malsaine à ton complexe d'Œdipe mal résolu…

Pour que Goku pousse le raisonnement aussi loin, pour qu'il fasse une phrase contenant plus de trois mots, une phrase structurée qui veuille exprimer autre chose que le creux perpétuel de son estomac en retard de cinq cent ans sur le plan nutrition, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit déçu, très déçu ; Gojyo n'avait aucun besoin qu'on le lui dise plus clairement, il avait juste… merdé. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle, exceptionnellement, il ne réagit pas à la provocation du saru.

- Et bien, je vois que nous sommes tous d'accord, chantonna joyeusement Hakkaï en joignant ses deux mains.

Le demi-sang et le singe le dévisagèrent avec une sorte de moue à la fois résolue, coutumière et désorientée.

- On va jouer à un jeu, poursuivit-il avec son sourire de renard, les yeux mis clos et les jambes croisées. Allez, allez, une petite devinette avant de se coucher…

- Hakkaï, tu crois pas qu'on devrait aller voir Sanzo ? S'enquit Goku en passant une main nerveuse sur ses cervicales tendues.

- Ouais… Pour une fois le singe à pas tort…Enfin, voilà, j'ai fais n'importe quoi sur ce coup, j'ai vraiment été trop loin et… Ces derniers jours il est déjà tellement… Trop bizarre ! J'ai beau aimer le pousser à bout, je voudrais toujours pouvoir le faire si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Non non, soyez patients, après ce jeu vous dormirez bien mieux… Soyez obéissants, ça serait bête de m'énerver aussi non ?

- Hakkaï ta personnalité vire, ça craint… Murmura Gojyo en dévisageant son ami.

- Pose-là ta devinette qu'on en finisse, soupira le plus jeune.

Alors, Hakkaï fit une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait en leur présence, pas même pour dormir, pas même en cas de situation à haute aquosité ; il retira son monocle…

Il le posa sur la table et, avec un mouvement souple ses cheveux bruns retombèrent. La longue et soyeuse mèche qui dissimulait la moitié de son visage vint délicieusement balayer la peau de son arcade sourcilière et le sommet de sa pommette droite.

Le vert de cet œil maléfique qu'une couronne de sang auréolait à jamais tranchait vivement, même derrière le voile lisse et brillant de ses cheveux sombres. Il les fixa longuement, son sourire énigmatique étiré sur la gauche, le sourcil au-dessus en parfait circonflexe. La menthe et le tilleul de son regard hypnotisait Goku tandis que Gojyo ne parvenait plus à trouver le mode d'emploi de la respiration. Hakkaï se pencha sur la table comme pour inviter les deux autres à la confidence et, lorsque leurs trois visages furent suffisamment proches, il demanda très lentement, en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe et en laissant volontairement traîner sa langue mutine sur ses lèvres de goupil :

- A votre avis, que porte un moine sous sa robe ?

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Rituel hiemal

**Sous la soutane du moine…**

* * *

Acte Second

Ou

"Rituel hiémal…"

¯'°º:º°'¯

À de rares endroits, le toit en ardoise de l'auberge était percé de larges rectangles en verre épais qui devaient tenir lieu de fenêtres.

Il y en avait trois ; deux petites d'un côté, et une autre, beaucoup plus grande, de presque un mètre sur deux, de l'autre.

Elles ne s'ouvraient pas, de sorte qu'elles n'étaient finalement rien de plus que des trous de ciel dans la continuité du mur pentu qui abritait les combles, des plaies béantes couleur de nuit, comme des blessures mal découpées sur le flanc d'un animal.

Les finitions grossières du verre mal fondu laissaient filtrer çà et là des lacets d'air glacé, des souffles courts et blancs qui s'insinuaient par les interstices mal isolés des encadrements irréguliers.

L'immense entrelacs d'édredons blanc qui avait été improvisé à la hâte la veille au soir s'étalait largement quoique que de manière précaire, juste sous la plus grande meurtrissure couleur d'encre du toit.

Sur le sol gelé, même la poussière avait fini par blanchir pour givrer et, des milliers de petites veines argentées se disputaient les jours entre les lattes du plancher, comme autant de micro reptiles cristallisés sur la tête d'une gorgone.

Les indénombrables toiles blanches et pailletées, travail minutieux des arachnides de la région, figées par le givre blanc qui appelle à la somnolence éternelle, semblaient se déplacer avec agilité, comme un océan de cheveux d'ange, pour gagner le cœur de la maison et la plonger dans le même coma froid et silencieux.

Les lèvres jointes, Sanzo souffla doucement pour créer une belle volute de fumée, longue et dodue, s'amusant de la blancheur condensée de sa respiration brûlante au contact de l'atmosphère glaciale.

Il ramena la dizaine d'édredon plus près sous son menton et soupira de bien être en se soûlant de l'arôme poivré des vieux oreillers. Il se régalait de cette lourde et chaude hauteur de plume qui pesait sur ses jambes et épousait chaque millimètre de son corps aigu, ne laissant aucune chance à l'hiver de l'atteindre. A tel point qu'il aurait aisément pu tomber amoureux de son lit contrairement à ce que lui disait le kappa.

Il savait aimer… Là n'était pas le problème, il était même parfaitement capable d'aimer. Il aimait… Il aimait ses clopes, son journal, il aimait avoir chaud, il aimait les yukatas, les fleurs de lotus, qu'on lui foute la paix, le matin, le silence ! Que Bouddha en soit témoin, il aimait tout un tas de choses diverses et variées !

Mais pas les êtres humains…

Pas les monstres, qu'ils soient de son côté ou non, pas plus que les dieux, ni les aberrations… Rien qui soit doté dune conscience ou capable de le rendre faible en le réduisant à la dépendance, rien de tout cela.

Il se glissa plus profondément dans les amoncellements de couvertures, mais quels que soient les mensonges qu'il se racontait, rien ne réchauffait jamais vraiment son âme de fossile surgelé…

Les gens… Les gens le faisaient chier pour parler franchement. Ils étaient tous bien trop précieux, tous à la recherche de serments sacrés et inviolables, de promesses intenables et de vœux de fidélité infinie.

Non pas qu'il lui suffise de se contenter de la chaleur d'un corps d'un soir comme l'autre obsédé, non loin de là… Au contraire, il n'avait pas peur de s'avouer qu'il cherchait lui même le genre de refuge stable et confortable dont le métier n'était pas, précisément, de servir de bouillotte corporelle le temps d'une nuit, et ce grâce aux services divins de la gold card de la trinité.

Sanzo n'était pas tant un monstre qu'on voulait bien le croire, il imaginait parfaitement le bonheur d'un autre qui serait le prolongement de soi même, il y aspirait comme tout un chacun mais ne pouvait se résoudre aux coutumes de mise en ménage de son époque de merde.

Ce qu'il voulait… Ce après quoi il pouvait éventuellement prétendre courir, c'était une étreinte sincère et terriblement douce, un putain de câlin qui le ferait mourir de satisfaction, qui l'emmènerait jusqu'au bord du précipice, au cœur d'un océan de tendresse tellement généreux, tellement grisant qu'il en perdrait conscience. Qu'on l'enlace sans rien lui demander en retour, une paire de bras qui saurait toujours exactement quand il a besoin de cette promiscuité indiscutablement sensuelle mais, par dessus tout, tendre à l'extrême. Ouais, le mot revenait souvent à son esprit, la _tendresse_, c'était ça la magie de l'amour, l'amour comme lui l'envisageait.

Il ne voulait décidément pas de serment, pas d'engagement factice, pas de liens matériels, pas de discussions pour établir une base de confiance, pas de règles ni même d'efforts pour rendre l'amour équitable, pas d'échanges, surtout pas de promesses et encore moins de projets… Non…

Juste de la chair contre de la chair, le silence et des cœurs qui s'écoutent battre. Ça, ça c'était largement à sa hauteur…

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	3. Mal de vivre

**Sous la soutane du moine…**

* * *

Acte troisième

Ou

"Mal de vie…"

¯'°º:º°'¯

L'alcool aidant, les manigances longuement préparées à l'avance d'Hakkaï aussi, la conversation avait très sérieusement dérapé.

Rien de franchement pharamineux ; désinhibés par la teneur élevée de sake qui coulait dans leurs veines, les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient simplement laissés aller à étaler tous leurs phantasmes les plus profonds concernant la seule personne qui puisse ainsi créer une telle tension sexuelle simplement en entrant dans une pièce…

Pas l'un des trois n'eut pu dire quel fut exactement le déclencheur de cette avalanche d'aveux sérieusement troublants, pour ne pas dire traumatisants ; Il n'en était pas moins qu'ils semblaient très bien savoir de quoi ils parlaient et, dès lors que le moine avait quitté leur champ de vision, Hakkaï s'était transformé en satyre coureur de saints, entraînant les deux autres dans sa chute aux royaume de la dépravation exquise.

Sans doute l'éclat de colère injustifié de Gojyo l'aida-t-il à se confier plus facilement et, pour une fois il s'autorisa à avouer que s'il cherchait si souvent querelle au bonze, c'était par pur besoin d'assouvir une passion qui taraudait chacun de ses muscles à la vu du pragmatique gardien des écritures saintes.

Goku… Comment dire ? Sanzo n'avait-il jamais été pour lui qu'une figure paternelle ? Il n'était pas très enclin aux conflits psychologiques, le jeune homme avait passé sa majorité depuis un bon moment maintenant, il savait très bien comment fonctionnait son corps, aucun soucis d'interprétation : Sans pousser le vice trop haut pour l'engrenage simplifié de ses méninges, le moine lui inspirait bien plus de tendresse qu'un simple pote de chambrée.

Quant à Hakkaï, la question ne s'était jamais vraiment posée. Il était tout simplement tombé amoureux au fil des années. Rien de tragique en soi, il ne voyait aucun obstacle dans son entreprise, il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Sanzo de la même façon que de Kanan. Ça n'était en rien comparable. L'amour que lui inspirait Sanzo était bien moins conflictuel, beaucoup plus physique et comportemental, beaucoup plus masculin en définitive. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils étaient juste… ensembles. Blessés ensembles, malheureux ensembles, amusées ensemble. Et il semblait tout simplement logique à son corps de parfaire cette chose silencieuse qui les unissait tous les quatre, ils étaient trop souvent, trop tout le temps en fusion pour ne pas naturellement sceller le tout dans la chair.

Très vite, allez savoir par quel espèce de complexe démiurgique, la conversation prit un tour clairement fantastique… La situation leur échappa totalement, encore plus qu'à l'origine si c'était possible.

Du moins échappa-t-elle littéralement au kappa et à son frère de bêtise…

- Naaaaaaaan ! Tant que vous avez pas vu sa chemise rose vous avez rien vu de la vie ! Beugla Gojyo en torchant sa pinte de bière cul sec, comme s'il eut s'agit d'un simple fond d'eau minérale. Il ferme qu'un bouton, au milieu vous voyez, on voit bien son joli petit nombril étiré et on devine facilement tout le reste tellement cette putain de chemise est vieille et passée !

- Urusei ero kappa ! Toi tu l'as pas vu avec sa veste de jogging blanche zippée et sans manche... Ben ça, ça vaut le coup d'être sur terre, grogna Goku pour riposter alors que ce brave Hakkaï versait allègrement du sake dans son verre en riant.

- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux mais c'est avec les cheveux attachés et ses petites lunettes qu'il est le plus à croquer…

- Hakkaï ! Hurla le singe en se redressant brusquement, envoyant valser le plateau de la jeune fille qui desservait leur table. Tu veux dire, tu l'as vu avec QUE ça sur le dos ?

La jeune fille n'insista pas plus et préféra nettement battre en retraite.

- Ma ma, ce que je voulais dire c'est : le tout avec son polo bleu ciel évidemment…

- Ha ouais, soupira le tabou. Celui qui est quarante six fois trop grand et qui lui tombe sur l'épaule quand il lit son journal…

- Et qui laisse imaginer tellement de chose, surenchérit Goku en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Même qu'il le met toujours avec son jean gris et qu'il ferme JAMAIS la braguette…

- En fait, commença Gojyo en levant doctement l'index, s'il m'énerve autant ce gars, c'est parce que c'est un débauché qui appelle à la débauche, et le problème c'est que… Heu, et ben moi je suis pas sensé vouloir soulever les jupes des moines ! Voilà, il est la le broblème…

- Déjà on dit problème, corrigea Goku l'air sévère en essayant avec toutes les forces du monde de maintenir sa tête droite, et puis… Soyez pas faux cul, Sanzo il rendrait Guyomao gay, et je pense même que c'est pour ça que les trois rigolos du pays des dieux ils l'ont choisis ! Et… N'empêche que le plus sexy c'est quand il fait péter les écrits sacrés, la soutane, le justaucorps en cuir et le premier bouton de son jean noir…

- Ouais, approuva Gojyo en salivant, avec ses petites manchettes en vinyle genre sado maso et son petit pantalon bien serré aux entournures qui commence juste à glisser sur ses hanches de…

- De ? Demanda Hakkaï curieux (curieusement sobre le salaud ;)).

- On en a déjà parlé plein de fois, soupira Goku le visage enfoui dans ses coudes repliés sur le bord de la table. Sanzo il a pas un corps de jeune premier, ni un corps de nana, mais il a carrément pas l'attirail du mec pur… Il est tout pointu de partout, pire que toi Hakkaï !

- Je suppose que je dois bien le prendre, rit l'ancien humain en tapotant la tête du jeune homme.

Goku opina allègrement du chef en souriant bêtement.

- Ouais, il est tout pointu c'est ça le mot, réfléchit Gojyo à haute voix. Il ressemble à rien avec son torse plat, ses abdos trop prononcés mais pas en relief, tu sais genre "si tu veux vérifier va falloir toucher"… Tssss ! Et idem pour ses pec' ! Et c'est quoi ces épaules sérieux ? Ses épaules larges mais méga minces, ses articulations osseuses et sa peau saillante sur ses muscles tendus…

- Gojyo tu baves, le prévint poliment Hakkaï.

- Il y a de quoi, pouffa Goku en donnant un léger coup maladroit dans l'épaule du Kappa. Hein qu'y a de quoi Gojyo ?

- Y a carrément matière à baver saru, répondit le tabou en essayant le clin d'œil complice (ndla : Essayez le clin d'œil quand vous êtes bourrés, effet mortel garanti mdr !). Je connais pas une seule paire de nibards au monde qui vaille le spectacle d'un Sanzo qui roupille… Nan sérieux je déconne pas, c'est quand il dort que le Sanzo est le plus coriace, dangereux même ! IMPOSSIBLE de lui résister ! Genre si tu regardes trop longtemps t'as les yeux qui piiiiiiquent !

- Quand il dort, répéta Goku hébété. Il est pervers de la violence la journée alors tu peux pas l'approcher mais… Hakkaï si t'avais déjà vu son visage de près quand il dort ; putain je veux bien bouffer mon contrôleur de force si tu connais spectacle plus envoûtant ! Il a un peau ce salaud de moine, pour un fumeur c'est médicalement pas normal, une peau transparente et toute fine, toute blanche… On dirait, une nappe de sucre…

Hakkaï sourit à la comparaison, on ne peut plus digne du jeune youkai pour tout dire.

Il restait silencieux et indulgent, le sourire de circonstance scotché à son visage impassible pour le reste de la soirée. Ses deux compères étaient charmants, vraiment vulnérables dans le bain de leur passion coupable qu'ils semblaient trahir pour la première fois depuis des années. Lui vivait parfaitement en accord avec son attirance pour Sanzo. Ses deux amis étaient plein comme des trous, imbibés comme jamais encore il n'avait vu les tissus épidermiques d'un être humain l'être… Cependant, il n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on rappelle à sa mémoire combien l'effronté moine blond était saintement iconique dans ses heures d'abandon à Morphée…

- Et puis quel caractère, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire tout haut.

- Oh oui, ricana Gojyo avec un sourire pervers, mais ça c'est juste un masque diurne les enfants, en vrai le grand Sanzo sama il est du genre à vite devenir accro aux câlins je suis sûr…

- T'es fou, marmonna Goku en baillant, c'est pas faute de faire genre le petit singe affectueux qui s'accroche à sa jambe quand il a faim, le gars il te botterait le cul rien que si t'avais l'outrecuidance de parler d'une partie de son corps d'une façon un peu trop dénudée…

- Vous êtes durs avec lui, tenta Hakkaï pour mitiger le débat, il a beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'on puisse demander de la tendresse…

Avec un geste désespéré Gojyo ramena ses cheveux en arrière en soupirant.

- Allez quoi, je voudrais juste avoir le droit de le peloter un petit peu, je jure de pas toucher de nana pendant un mois si le bonze me laisse simplement m'endormir avec son dos contre moi et ma main valide emprisonnant gentiment une de ses cuisses musclées et satinées… Mais attention ! Sous le pantalon ou ça vaut pas le coup…

- T'es un sacré pervers Kappa, souffla Goku admiratif en relevant un tantinet son visage, je pensais pas que t'étais malade à ce point ! Sanzo il se tirerait une balle plutôt que de te donner l'autorisation pour une telle intimité. Son Smith&Wesson moi je dis ; voilà le véritable amour de sa vie !

- Nan, son harissen et ses Marlboro ! Quel barbare… Et je sais pas comment il fait mais, jamais ses cheveux puent la clope, toujours doux, soyeux et propres ! Il est magique ce moine, pourtant il a pas de shampoing, de toute façon il déteste les trucs de fille qu'il dit… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais Sanzo les gonzesses il les encadre pas…

- C'est là tout le mystère de Sanzo, rit tout bas Hakkaï en refermant la bouteille de sake. Un caractère on ne peut plus masculin prisonnier dans un corps si gracile qu'aucun représentante de la gente féminine quelle qu'elle soit ne lui inspirera jamais la sécurité à laquelle il aspire… Quant à sa beauté nocturne et bien… Je suppose qu'il la dissimule tellement à nos yeux avec son tempérament brumeux qu'on ne peut qu'être surpris de la découvrir lorsque le brouillard se lève.

- La nuit, tous les Sanzo sont exquis, cantonna Goku. Ha… Moi je suis pas un ero kappa, tout ce que je demande c'est de pouvoir m'endormir en touchant ces cheveux dorés, ce serait comme… S'endormir en ayant atteint le soleil. Sanzo il doit être tout chaud et douillet la nuit vu comment il est froid et sec la journée… Mais il brille TOUT LE TEMPS comme le soleil, c'est trop fort de traîner avec ce moine, tu peux jamais être vraiment malheureux… Pour toutes les fois où il me hurle dessus, il y en a une où il a posé sa main sur mon bras, sur ma tête ou mon épaule pour faire couler cette énergie brûlante en moi…

- Ouais, pour toutes les fois où il a failli me perforer le crâne à coup de plomb, il y en a une où il est venu allumer sa clope sur la mienne alors qu'elle était dans ma bouche, ou bien une où il a souri avec malice en me chambrant sur mon physique de tombeur. Ce moine, il vaut toutes les nanas du monde, même mises bout à bout…

Amusé, Hakkaï contempla avec patience la braise presque éteinte des ardeurs de ses deux compagnons. Les confessions s'amenuisaient, touchaient à leur fin, la tension retombait paisiblement. Chacun savait remettre les choses à leur place en temps voulu, doucement on tait ce qu'on ne peut assouvir pour ne pas devenir fou. Il les couva de son regard maternel en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire graver ces discours émouvants qu'ils ne diront plus jamais, renieront toute leur vie ou bien dont ils ne se souviendront tout bonnement plus le lendemain matin. Il songea au gâchis que pouvait perpétrer un simple manque d'assurance…

Mais où allait-il trouver le courage pour achever son plan ? Où diable allait-il puiser la force de faire quelque chose qui menacerait l'équilibre de leur voyage, la force de leur union ?

Lui il n'était ni bourré ni en proie à un délire qu'il renierait plus tard. Il était précisément placide et exigeant, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était pouvoir emprisonner cette taille pointue et indéfinissable entre ses bras, sentir la tête lourde de sommeil du moine dans le creux de son épaule et son souffle régulier dans son cou… Poser une main sur son torse chaud pour percevoir le battement lourd de son cœur et, glisser savamment un genoux entre ses jambes pour le posséder le plus justement possible sans empiéter trop sur le terrain de ses deux amis…

Aurait-il seulement le courage de faire ?

A bout de force, la joue gauche écrasée entre deux assiettes, les cheveux étalés sur la table en une nappe rouge et emmêlée, Gojyo acheva son raisonnement embué par les vapeurs d'alcool d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis fatigué… Il sourit avec lassitude et ramena pour la énième foi la masse fluide de ses cheveux dans son dos. Y a tellement longtemps que j'ai pas eu vraiment sommeil comme ça, ça m'a claqué de parler du dépravé Hakkaï… Il me pompe mon énergie vitale ce moine, je suis sur qu'il n'attend que nous et qu'il ne le sait même pas. On est toujours fourré ensemble et y a ce lien sous-jacent, cette… chose permanente quand on se regarde tous ! Mais pas un qui aurait assez de gueule pour nous rendre plus fort en nous unissant… Ce con de bonze, il fait exprès d'ignorer les filles parce qu'elles peuvent rien pour lui, ça l'intéresse pas de protéger une belle silhouette généreuse, aucun goût ce gros pédé. La voix du tabou se modula pour se faire plus profonde, plus tremblante, Goku a bien trop raison quand il dit que Sanzo ferait virer gay jusqu'au monstre de la pire engeance. Hakkaï regarde-le, regarde-nous, c'est le cœur de ce que nous sommes, on est tous raide dingue de lui, on est les seuls capables de lui donner ce qu'il veut…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut à ton avis ? Demanda doucement Hakkaï.

- Le Sanzo sama il veut juste pas dormir tout seul… La nuit Hakkaï, voilà quand il faudrait le prendre, le faucher en pleine impuissance. La nuit il fait noir, on ne voit rien et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a le plus froid… La nuit il voudrait bien des gros câlin, et s'il s'en fout tellement d'être faible dans l'obscurité, il s'en balance qu'on l'entende gémir de terreur parce qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'y peut rien. Il sait que nous sommes bien les seuls qui ne le forceront jamais à se faire soigner. On l'aime comme ça, on ne veut pas interférer dans sa vie parce qu'on a ça dans le sang, savoir aimer Sanzo c'est dans notre code génétique, on sait que la meilleure façon de l'aimer c'est de le laisser souffrir en colmatant les brèches d'une autre façon. Si je suis tellement certain qu'on pourrait remplir ce rôle sans risque, c'est parce que je peux presque sentir ses invitations muettes soir après soir… Je sais que tu les sens aussi. Ses deux puits de douleur mauves accroché aux angles des trois autres lits dans les auberges que l'on écume, son cœur qui ralentit, givré par la solitude, sa gorge qui s'assèche, dévorée par la proximité de son remède qu'il se contente de renier comme un masochiste alors que… Tout ce qu'il veut c'est pouvoir nous regarder toute la journée en se disant "Vivement ce soir que je sois plus obligé de les taper… Vivement ce soir que je me saoule d'eux pour recommencer"

C'est cette tirade qui modifia leur vie à tous les quatre pour de bon…

Mais à cette heure précise, perdu qu'il était dans les nimbes de bière et de sake, Gojyo ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde.

Hakkaï quant à lui avait fait son choix…

- Tu es ridicule Gojyo, rit-il en se levant pour aider son compagnons à se remettre d'aplomb sur ses jambes. Tu sais combien Sanzo détesterait devoir admettre que son remède… C'est nous. Aussi loin que l'on aille c'est une chose qui n'arrivera… décidément pas.

- T'as tout faux Hakkaï, c'est justement de pouvoir enfin comprendre quelqu'un simplement par ce geste muet du regard qui lui épargnerait la souffrance d'attendre la nuit avec horreur… Il n'aurait plus qu'à regarder l'un d'entre nous pour se dire qu'en cas de besoin, le droit de craquer lui est désormais permis, et ce, tous les soirs de sa vie…

Hakkaï soupira, résigné comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été. Ce con de tabou venait de faire voler en éclat toutes ses dernières certitudes, les dernières barrières qui séparait le raisonnable de la folie furieuse.

- Décidément, tu auras dit tellement d'âneries en quelques heures qu'un plaidoyer de youkai en faveur de Gyokumen ne m'aurait pas mieux convaincu…

Gojyo éclata d'un rire tranquille et déférent, surprenant si on s'en tenait à l'état dans lequel l'alcool l'avait plongé ces dernières heures. Il effleura la joue d'Hakkaï en le dépassant et finit par rassembler ses cheveux en chignon, gravissant les premières marches presque avec la droiture d'un homme sobre tandis que Goku se cramponnait à la rampe comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Hakkaï posa une main froide là où le tabou l'avait caressé, puis il monta souplement les escaliers à leur suite pour aller rejoindre les dessous du toit…

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	4. Vivre pour lui

**Sous la soutane du moine…

* * *

**

Acte quatrième

Ou

"Vivre pour lui…"

¯'°º:º°'¯

La chose qui réveilla Sanzo le lendemain matin ?

Il avait chaud à la joue gauche.

Le haut moine Genjyo Sanzo ouvrit péniblement l'œil que l'infâme rayon de soleil matinal agressait à travers sa paupière jusqu'à lui donner l'impression d'avoir le crâne tapissé de velours rouge. Son œil cligna frénétiquement avant de s'accoutumer lentement à l'agressive lumière de l'astre qui s'élevait déjà haut, au beau milieu de l'immense rectangle de verre. Pas un nuage ne semblait aujourd'hui assez hardi de troubler la paix du ciel bleu. Les rayons coulaient à grand flot sur les montagnes blanches d'édredons, mais les poutres de bois qui soutenaient la toiture restaient obstinément otages de leur prison d'argent. Le silence alentour, caractéristique des matinées d'hiver, enveloppait jusqu'à la moindre respiration d'une intensité nouvelle, voluptueuse et terriblement incandescente.

Capricieux, Sanzo referma violemment l'ouverture sur le monde qu'il venait de mettre tant de temps à construire. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever, de faire face au sourire prévenant, figé mais si intimidant d'Hakkaï, aux regards emprunts d'une admiration à la hauteur de laquelle il n'était pas et qu'il lisait perpétuellement dans les yeux de Goku, à la maladresse regrettable de ce crétin de kappa…

Il n'en pouvait plus de si bien les connaître, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Cette osmose l'éreintait à tel point qu'il ne savait plus comment y faire face si ce n'était en fuyant. Il ne pouvait pas se lever bien droit et la regarder dans les yeux pour lui répondre que, oui, en effet, elle existait et qu'il avait besoin de la cultiver pour avancer. Ils en étaient arrivés à un point qui, il le savait, était précisément le point de non retour, celui arrivé auquel toute sa lâcheté se révélait, le point de rupture. Son âme parvenue à ce stade, si personne ne lui tendait la main il savait qu'il devrait poursuivre le voyage seul pour ne pas devenir fou…

Reprenant peu à peu conscience de sa masse corporelle, des lieux, de la distance à parcourir jusqu'à la porte, Sanzo se heurta à moult obstacles.

Pourquoi diable y avait-il une respiration contre sa nuque ! Allait-on se décider à lui dire ce que lui valait ce bordel de si bon matin ?

Pas qu'il puisse vraiment s'en plaindre, le souffle en question était tiède et régulier, il balayait les longues mèches de sa nuque par intervalles. Les lèvres dont était issu la lente respiration épousait délicatement la rondeur du premier disque de sa colonne vertébrale et, il pouvait sentir contre son dos le relief vigoureux et précis d'un musculature qui ne lui était pas étrangère. La sensation de ses omoplates parfaitement imbriqués dans la courbure des muscles du corps derrière lui le fit frissonner. Il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de dormir à demi nu, encore moins de se réveiller avec pour parure une autre peau collée à la sienne…

La main du trou du cul qui se permettait telle familiarité dès le chant du coq était… Que Bouddha le tripote ! Elle était dans son pantalon ! Pas dessus, ni à côté, elle était habilement enracinée à sa cuisse même, sous le jean serré - pourtant destiné à décourager même les plus téméraires - de son pantalon. Partagé entre le désir violent de se retourner pour demander au kappa ( car oui, il n'était pas non plus con au point de ne pas reconnaître ce corps de sex symbol ) s'il ne connaissait pas un moyen moins intimiste de se faire pardonner, et l'envie inavouable d'en profiter en priant simplement pour que Gojyo ne réalise pas qu'il était aussi conscient que consentant, Sanzo n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps. Sa tête était si lourde de chaleur et de sommeil, si généreusement blottie au creux d'il ne savait encore trop quoi, qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon la bouger en aucune manière. A bien y réfléchir, sans trop se formaliser sur sa pauvre cuisse qui subissait la si douce meurtrissure d'une étreinte charnelle, il y avait plus haut une autre main fermement agrippée à sa hanche.

Plus aiguë peut-être… Plus longue, plus fine, plus pâle aussi, plus patiente et pleine d'assurance. Un délice de tendresse en fait, quoique la pression des articulations avait un quelque chose de ferme et de décidé. L'autre main de cette paire exquise embrassait l'emplacement de son cœur, parfaitement à plat sur son abdomen trop blanc, les longs doigts dépliés diffusant une infime pulsation enchanteresse et sucrée qui se répandait dans tout son corps… Le ki d'Hakkaï. Sanzo put alors enfin définir l'emplacement de sa tête comme étant le creux de l'épaule du brun. En rouvrant les deux yeux cette fois il put même constater l'étonnante promiscuité que son visage entretenait avec le cou laiteux et velouté de l'ancien humain. Presque instinctivement, il embrassa du bout des lèvres la clavicule saillante qui s'offrait à sa bouche. Aussitôt effrayé par l'ampleur de son geste, il pria tous les dieux du ciel que cela n'ait pas réveillé Hakkaï et, à son grand soulagement, ce dernier ne cilla pas d'un iota. Il pouvait maintenant également percevoir le souffle profond et presque imperceptible de l'ancien humain qui caressait avec une insouciance légère le sommet de son crâne sans s'inquiéter de le réveiller.

Il était comme qui dirait "pris en sandwich". Quelle horrible situation subversive pour un moine de son rang. Fallait-il qu'il hurle au viol ou un truc dans le genre ? Sanzo s'autorisa un sourire comme il ne se l'était plus permis depuis des années. Il remercia Bouddha que le kappa fut endormi et qu'il ne puisse pas voir cette grimace de débile profond peinte sur son visage.

La dernière chose dont il prit conscience avant de se rendormir paisiblement pour la première fois en vingt trois ans, ce fut l'absence de ronflement et la présence d'une troisième respiration, plus courte, plus fraîche… Il évalua l'entremêlement de corps pour la énième fois de la matinée avant de se représenter ce crâne dans la continuité du sien, ce corps allongé à la perpendiculaire du sien et cette petite main timide perdue dans la foret de ses cheveux avec un abandon si certain qu'il ne put que poser tendrement la sienne par dessus pour la rassurer…

**The End !**

* * *

Rien de franchement folichon, je vous l'accorde... J'ai envie d'écrire un truc gore en ce moment alors je me replonge dans l'univers potterien, en plus avec la sortie au cinéma de la Coupe de Feu et tout... Bref, j'raconte ma vie moi, mais ce qui me plairait c'est votre avis! (Jeu de mot à deux sous pour auteur à un franc cinquante ! ;p) 


End file.
